The Hybrid Chronicles
by Codename.Sly
Summary: Tanya's lips touched the side of her head, as the images kept flowing between the two children. She chuckled softly, brushing her nose against her soft hair. "She's just like you." Delaney, a shy pink-haired hybrid, is living with the Denali clan when the Cullens are charged with creating an immortal child by the Volturi.
1. Denali

**The Hybrid Chronicles  
Chapter One**

**Preface : Denali**

The night was warm, the air thick with heat, as the silver moon light streamed through the smoky clouds and poured over the forest floor. A gentle wind whispered about the thickness of trees and swept over a dip in the ground, softly scratching leaves about, in a graceless motion.

The limp body lay over the dark, damp earth, the moon's light making her skin almost gleam. Her skin, a sickly pale grey, was stained with crimson smears. A black silk dress was in tatters, barely keeping the youth clothed, as her slender fingers twitched by the side of her hip. Her arm sat awkwardly, partially buried in the bed of leaves.

Red thickness pooled underneath her neck and by her left thigh, drizzling from large claw marks that were cut into her skin. Her abdomen, almost completely exposed, was marked with bruises and deep scratches, running down to her hips.

The youth was lifted from the forest floor, and her eyes flashed open; once a pale green were now speckled with a crimson hue. Small sounds of pain slipped through her teeth as her body was cradled against her stone-like chest. The older woman hushed her softly.

"It's okay, little one. I'm going to help you," Tanya soothed into her forehead, before she was running impossibly fast through the black of the forest.

**#  
**

The snow was almost burying the wrap-around deck, the white blanket covering the entire moutain. Snowflakes were sticking to her cotton-candy hair as she wandered through the small yard, her fingerless gloves collecting the delicate specks. Her full lips curled into a small grin, as the young fifteen year old watched the many flakes fall gracefully to the ground. She blinked rapidly when a snowflake glued to her eyelash, giggling softly before rubbing her eyes and melting the white speck.

The soft purr of an engine crawling up the driveway touched her ears, and Delaney's head turned. Her eyebrows furrowed curiously, listening to her family walk out of their home.

"Oh, my god. De-Delaney!"

The sound of her name coming from her mother alarmed the child into a tense run around the house and into the front yard.

Delaney stared at golden-eyes family standing before her mother, aunts and uncle, her own-crimson hues narrowing slightly at the tanned young man standing next to a small child.

"Mama?"

Her mother turned to her, her blonde curls bouncing with the quick movement. She grinned, happy sobs reaching her lips as Delaney moved closer to them.

"Come meet our friends, sweetheart," Tanya whispered, holding out her hand for the pink-haired youth to take. "This is Bella and Edward Cullen. And, their daughter, Renesmee."

"Hello," Delaney murmured cautiously, her eyes falling to the dark-haired girl clutching her mother's hand.

Renesmee smiled nervously and Delaney returned it. She held out her hand, nearly touching Delaney's jaw, before the pads of her fingers timidly slipped against her cheek. The older girl's eyes widened as visions flickered inside her mind, of Bella as a fragile human, her brown eyes drowsily staring at an infant Renesmee.

Tanya's lips touched the side of her head, as the images kept flowing between the two children. She chuckled softly, brushing her nose against her soft hair.

"She's just like you, baby."

**Good ? Bad ? You decide :)**


	2. Alice

**Thanks For the reviews MismatchedSocksandKnickers and Lightbabe **** You're awesome**

* * *

**The Hybrid Chronicles  
Chapter Two**

**Alice**

_'Carlisle,_

_Understand that I had to leave; for everyone's safety and my own. I never intended to upset the family with mine and Jasper's sudden departure, but I promise you we will return. As for collecting witnesses, you should start in Egypt. But, do not leave too quickly. Wait for Bella and Edward to convince the Denali's, and then I want you to take their newest member with you to Amun. I feel he may need a little more convincing than the others._

_Tell everyone I love them and Renesmee that we will return._  
_Love, Alice.'_

**#**

"No. Absolutely not."

Carlisle sighed heavily, his eyebrows furrowing as he surveyed the pacing blonde. Her hands sat firmly on her hips, even as she walked, her golden eyes trained narrowly at the carpet. Her heeled boots stomped against the floor, her frame rigid in tension.

"Tanya, it's hard to let-"

"I will not have her half-way across the world, unprotected! Vulnerable-"

Carlisle silenced the younger vampire with a steady hand, grasping her shoulder. "Alice would never put your child in danger. You know that, Tanya." He stressed.

Her wide, fierce eyes met his. She drew out a sharp breath, her eyes flicking to her daughter.

Delaney sat in one of the eight seats surrounding the dining table. Her legs were crossed and her head was dropped; her messy tresses falling around her. She toyed with the cold bottle of cola, her fingertips running down the neck of the bottle, running patterns through the perspiration.

Quickly, her hand came up to her ear, pushing some of her hair behind it, and the two vampires caught her smile. Content.

Observing the child begin to create intricate patterns into the glass, Tanya swallowed the ache in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was about to agree to.

"If she comes back with a hair less on her, I will slaughter you, Carlisle," she growled lowly, her eyes never leaving her child, but felt Carlisle's fleeting smile against the back of her head.

"I'll make sure to count them myself. Thank you, Tanya."

And, he walked out of the room, leaving Tanya standing by herself in the Cullen lounge.

**#**

The yellow heat of the sun was pouring down upon the earth, saturating the pink-haired youth in a light perspiration as she wandered through the open home, the smell of the green oasis filling her nose as she breathed in deeply.

He watched her in half-hearted amusement, his amber-eyes following her movement through the small atrium.

He witnessed the small shimmer of her milky skin when she passed through a stream of sunlight and it echoed upon the placid surface of the pool the girl walked alongside. The two Egyptian vampires caught sight of Delaney's final sparkle, before she fully passed through the beam.

"She's quite magnificent, yes," Amun declared softly, his crimson gaze still upon the hybrid. "But, I can't risk my family by rebelling against the _entire_ Volturi guard, Carlisle."

Delaney, watching a bird glide through the setting skies, turned herself toward Amun, her plump mouth now in a small frown. A sad glance was passed between her and Esme, as the vampires continued through the atrium, toward the arched doorway leading to the city-street.

"Amun, please," Carlisle began, his stride matching the olive-skinned immortal.

He turned. "I can't help you, Carlisle."

"I wouldn't ask if this wasn't important."

The sloshing of the pool stopped Delaney in her steps, her eyes widening as she watched the water lap over the stone. The choppy waves persisted over the side, climbing through the air and barred the vampires from the door.

Delaney blinked in amazement, lifting her head to meet the sight of a young man standing on the other side of the pool.

His grin caught her attention first; wild and mischievous, as he looked to each of them. When he found Delaney's sight, his grin widened.

"I'd like to hear about it. I never get to meet any of Amun's friends. He likes to keep me hidden."

Carlisle glanced at Amun, before spotting Delaney's awe-stricken face. He chuckled slightly. "I can't imagine why."

They resumed staring at the receding water, watching it slide back into the pool gradually. Delaney's lips pulled into an amazed smile, as she felt some of the droplets fall through her hair. She ran her fingers through her pink tresses, pulling the long strands from her face, when the water mutated into a slender frame.

Ripples turned into a near-identical face of Delaney's, the watery hybrid standing at least five feet taller than Carlisle.

The water-girl then dove into the pool, and settled normally once again. Carlisle and Esme jumped back from the splash, laughing quietly as their shoes filled with water. They moved around the pool, meeting the young man halfway.

"Carlisle."

He wasn't looking at the blonde when he answered, but across the pool, at the doe-eyed girl watching him coyly from beneath her long fringe. He lowered his head a little, catching her eye as he spoke.

"Benjamin."

Carlisle nearly laughed when something clicked inside his mind. He might have noticed it before if not for Benjamin's extraordinary gift. He might have seen it sooner; might have already felt the strange urge to step to the side, for the vampire to claim the hybrid.

He could see Benjamin consider every possible way to get to her quicker; it was in his eyes. He was practically begging the girl closer, his grin broadening when she tentatively took a step forward. That was enough incentive for the olive-skinned vampire. He was glowing with triumph as she took another step, and another.

She was his.

Carlisle could only smirk.

Alice.

* * *

**Am I doing okay so far ?**


	3. Tanya

**Music Inspiration:  
Bleeding out, Imagine Dragons  
Demons, Imagine Dragons  
Song to the Siren, This Mortal Coil**

* * *

**The Hybrid Chronicles  
Chapter Three**

**Tanya**

She had been on edge the moment her child was out of her sight, and now she was just annoying the growing number of vampires in the house. Emmett and Rosalie had returned from England, a man named Garrett walking alongside them into the Cullen household.

Tanya had nearly ripped her neat curls from her head when it wasn't Delaney.

Her eyes were a fierce onyx and her moods were only getting worse with every passing day. But, on the fifth day, Tanya felt a change sweep over her. The snow had stopped falling, but the weather was still gray.

The tight coil in her chest seemed to loosen; her eyes finally losing the fierceness they held for the last five days.

Her daughter was coming home.

It was night when the heaviness in her heart completely lifted. Tanya smiled for the first time in a week, as she dashed through the thick forest, searching for a large elk to feed on.

When she returned, Edward and Bella were standing on the front deck of the home.

"Are they here yet?" she called in excitement.

"Not yet," Edward answered, his eyes looking through the darkness. "I can hear Carlisle's thoughts, though. They're close."

He gave a crooked smile to the blonde vampire, before turning his gaze back to the forest, as the trio waited for the last of their family to return.

Their heads snapped to the side, listening to the unnatural gust of wind that was speeding through the trees. Dry leaves crunched under light feet, while soft laughter rang through the vampire's ears.

Their silhouettes were becoming visible against the moonlight and Carlisle was the first to break through the edge of the forest. Esme followed half a second after, with Amun and Kebi.

"It's beautiful," Kebi said, gesturing to the well-lit home. "You designed this yourself?"

"Yes." Esme smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"Esme? Carlisle?" Tanya murmured wearily, making everyone's head turn to the woman, as she stalked cautiously toward the group. "Where's Delaney?"

Their eyes fell upon the Denali vampire. Esme gave an easy smile, patting Tanya's arm.

Then, they watched as Benjamin finally walked out from the forest, Delaney's sleeping frame in his arms. She mumbled incoherently, before nuzzling her face closer into the crook of his shoulder.

A low snarl ripped from Tanya's mouth, as she stared furiously at the vampire carrying her child. She stormed toward him, holding out her arms for Delaney to be passed over to her.

"Tanya," Carlisle warned gently, trying to guide the blonde away from the Egyptian man.

When she wouldn't move, everyone held their breath in uneasy anticipation.

Tanya gently tugged on Delaney, only for the sleeping teenager to grip the collar of Benjamin's jacket. Her eyebrows furrowed a little when Tanya pulled harder. She whimpered in response and Tanya stepped back, in surprise.

Benjamin smirked in triumph, before he looked to Carlisle over Tanya's shoulder. "Where does she rest?"

"I'll show you."

As Benjamin walked past the furious blonde, Carlisle gave her a thin smile, before leading the Egyptian into the warmth of the home. Tanya followed closely, her eyes narrowing on the olive-skinned vampire.

**#**

The groan of the bedroom door disturbed the youth from her slumber, as a ripple of alarm crawled its way through the contours of her spine and her eyes flashed open, wide and fierce. Her legs had crooked up and her arm stretched out, an orb of white light pulsing from the palm of her hand.

He was illuminated in the light, his red eyes wide with surprise, before shamelessly wandering over her slim frame. Her milky skin was almost gleaming in the powerful light.

"Ben?" Her soft voice was soft and husky with drowsiness and her long bangs fell over her eyes.

The nickname made him grin, as he casually wandered across the room, bringing a knee onto the bed and clasping his hand around her wrist, bringing her opened hand closer to his face.

His curiosity was almost laughable, but the girl was still recovering from her earlier distress.

"What is it? What do you do?" Benjamin whispered, his fingers drawing lines on her palm, watching the light slowly fade.

"I, uh, It's just this energy thing. It does this when I'm in alarm. Sometimes I can get it to form into this ball and I can throw it. But, it just makes things explode," she chuckled softly.

He grinned. "It's a very powerful gift. Think you can handle it?"

Delaney grinned cheekily, holding her hand out again, as a ball of light arose from her palm and the couple watched it spin slowly, growing a little larger. "I may be small, but I am mighty."

Benjamin laughed at his companion, pushing his forehead against her temple, before watching the ball circle her fingers, threading through the digits before spinning around their heads and settling against Benjamin's knuckles.

It seemed to nuzzle the back of his hand, then withdrew back to hers and was crushed by her closed fist.

She had never been one to eavesdrop, but when it now involved her daughter, she couldn't help but make sure she was safe. The Egyptian-newcomer was infuriatingly close to her child, barely having left her alone for a full hour.

But, when Delaney's laughter spilled from the slightly open door, she took a step back from the bedroom.

When she reluctantly leant forward again, she could only focus on the smile that graced her daughter's full lips. It was such a happy smile; so free, so-

"Safe," Tanya breathed faintly.

"And, she always will be." The new voice came from behind the blonde and she didn't turn when Eleazar looked over her hand at his niece and mate in the bedroom, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "With him, and with us. You need to trust him. No matter what, he'll protect his mate. Even from you."

Tanya frowned and tutted. "Mate. She's too young."

Eleazar chuckled lightly, gently prying his sister from the door. "She won't be forever. As soon as you realise that, maybe you can stop being so overprotective."

"I'm allowed to be, Eleazar. She's my daughter and your niece, you should be on my side."

"I'm on the fence, Tanny-"

"Don't call me that."

He laughed quietly, as they began to descend the staircase. "I want to practise with her tomorrow."

Tanya snorted. "Well, you can tell Esme. I'm sure she'll love the idea of remodelling her garden."

Eleazar laughed again, this time louder, as the two dashed down the second flight of stairs. "Have faith, sister. Just once?"

The blonde only laughed. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews .. It makes me so happy  
And, hopefully with the more I get, the more inspiration I will have  
**


End file.
